Forbidden Fruit
by KittenMalfoy
Summary: SLASH Remus remembers things that he tried to keep locked away


Title:  Forbidden Fruit

Author: " Kitten Malfoy"

Disclaimer:  Sadly I do not own any of the Characters from the HP books.  They all belong to the very talented JKR.

Dedication:  This is for Princess and Bilqis because they know the true meaning of truth, beauty, freedom and love.

Author's note:  Dear Lord another distraction.  I promise to get back to my other stories soon.  I just need to vent right now and that is sort of what this story is about.  I hope you enjoy it.  If t his is liked there will be more.  Oh, also I know Lucius has the whole Lucifer symbolism but I've elaborated on a specific part of his "evil".

Pairing: SS/RL

WARNING:  SLASH

                Have you ever had a secret love?  You know what I mean, don't you?  Was there ever someone whose presence on earth was responsible for making you see the beauty in everything?  No, you probably have not.  Not in the way that I have.  You see…it is something that can't be explained with words.  No, this love goes much deeper than that.  Or so I thought.  Perhaps we all fall far too fast to be saved at some point.  Back then I believed that all you needed was love.  How wrong I was.  This is the story as I remember it…

                The lovers settled behind the thick clump of trees far enough inside the forbidden forest to remain unseen.  For weeks now they had been sneaking out at night and meeting in that very same spot.  It was the place where the bond had been made.  Only at that time they did not know how deep the bond truly was.

                What did they know?  They were young.  Both of the boys were no more than sixteen years old.  What did they know of love or mating?  How could they understand the connection forced upon them due to things beyond their control?  They hadn't learned enough about the traits of the disease only one possessed.  

                They never learned that werewolves mate for life.  As I said before, they were young.  They did not care about the world outside where they hid.  What the world didn't know wouldn't hurt it, they had assumed.  They were wrong and it cost them much more than either could handle.  

                One had become bitter and cold.  His cruel manner only reflected in his icy, hawk -like features.  To him, the past meant nothing.  He had sinned.  Gone against nature in too many ways to count.  Those sins had opened the door to destruction.

                Destruction came in the guise of an angel.  A creature seemingly made of pale beauty and the light of Heaven that was only a mask made to skillfully cover the heat and darkness of Hell.  Like Sammael, the evil angel of death, he came to bring the end.  Lucius Malfoy truly was the 'poison angel'.  

                It seems so distant now.  It was many years ago and as I walk these halls I must struggle to remember what I've tried for so long to shut away.  Not much has changed, at least not from what I can see.  I remember whispered words of secret meetings while rushing from class to class as we tried our best to hide the secret love from the others.  We knew that they couldn't possibly understand what we felt for each other.

                All that is gone now.  The angel of death set fire to the love once quite alive and blew the now dead ashes across the universe where no one could collect the last remaining bits of the past.  I still cannot figure out what possessed the man to do it.  Was it jealousy?  Why would he have been jealous?  He got what he wanted, didn't he?

                I don't know exactly what happened that night.  I only know the scents I picked up off of Severus.  That night he had changed.  He was now like Zadkiel, assisting the archangels in battle as they planned what would succeed in making the war in heaven inferior.

                Severus.  He's here.  I could never forget that scent.  It's the scent of winter mixed lightly with exotic herbs, cold and comforting at the same time.  Does he push away those memories too?  Are they locked up someplace in his mind, hidden from everyone?  Even himself?  This isn't the time for these thoughts.  I must join the rest of the faculty in the Great Hall.  I'll have time to think later.  When things aren't so overwhelming.

                I've never taught before.  This should be challenging enough to keep my mind away from things I'd rather not remember.  I'm too tired to face the pain all over again.  I'm willing to do anything I can to avoid it.  Anything.


End file.
